¿Revenge Or Love?
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: El Planeta Vegeta no era más que historia, un planeta echo añicos, destruido por Frezzer, los pocos que sobrevivieron, se ocultaron, murieron o se volvieron buenos. Pero esto no quedará así, el Planeta Vegeta es reconstruido con la ayuda de las bolas mágicas del nuevo Namek. Raditz y Nappa no se quedaran de brazos cruzados si pueden vengarse de Goku y Vegeta con ella ayudándolos...
1. Chapter 1

**Planeta de Sayaijines **

_"Y así, dan un paso a la nueva forma de poder, los super-sayaijines"_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el sol cegó su vista, miro a ambos lados.

-Era hora de que despertaras, Raditz-

Miró a todos los lados. Para ver a su compañero Nappa al lado, llevaba un traje extraño, que nunca antes había visto. Además que no tenía cola.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cola?- Se levanto de aquella camilla.

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso, tu hija es brillante.

-¿Qué diablos dices? ¿Qué haces vivo? ¡Estuviste en el infierno conmigo!- mira con brusquedad a todas las direcciones -¿Dónde estamos?-

-Ante ti, el planeta Vegeta, nuevo y mejorado.

Abre los ojos mucho, parece que van a salirse de sus órbitas. No puede creer lo que oye, el Planeta Vegeta fue destruido por Frezzer hace años atrás y los pocos que quedaron se unieron a ellos.

-¡Eso es imposible!

Nappa niega con la cabeza -Relájate y entra en razón, ¿tu estabas casado no?-

Asiente con la cabeza -Lindsay esperaba un hijo tuyo, ese hijo, enfermó casi hasta morir, pero lo mantuvieron criogenizado en una máquina, que cuidaba tu mujer. La máquina y ella estaban en un planeta lejano. ¿Hasta ahí comprendes?- Raditz asiente, comprende la situación, con la mirada inquisitiva pide a su compañero que continué -Verás. Lindsay se ocupo de venerar por la salud de vuestro hijo, era lo único que quedaba. Al parecer, con los años, tu hijo, o debería decir hija, fue superando aquella enfermedad que le impedía vivir, salió de aquella máquina y comenzó a crecer, Lindsay le contó como masacraron nuestro planeta, nuestra historia, como moriste, como morimos. Tu hija quiso revivir nuestra raza, lucho por nosotros, reunió las bolas mágicas del Nuevo Planeta Namek y consiguió devolvernos la vida.

-¿Dónde están Lindsay y mi hija?- pregunto con una expresión neutral.

-Aquí, dos salas más atrás que tú. Tu hija está reuniendo datos sobre las invasiones y los planetas, quiere que le cuenten todo lo que puedan. Al parecer la chica tiene agallas.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?-

-17 años, es joven, no se ha sometido a un entrenamiento, creo que deberías entrenarla-

Raditz salió sin hacerle caso, no pregunto su nombre, no necesitaba saberlo, ella misma se lo diría. Avanzó las dos salas, seguido de Nappa, no le importo mucho, cuando la vio, sus ojos se fijaron en ella, Lindsay estaba preciosa, su cabello liso y bien peinado estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos grises impropios de un sayaijin, que la hacían única y hermosa, sus labios entreabiertos, finos y rojizos, su cuerpo delgado pero con fuerza oculta. Estaba tal y como la recordaba.

-Linda ¿puedes no atosigar a los pacientes?- pregunto Lindsay con cara de cansancio.

-Lo siento mamá, esto es importante. Cuanto antes me lo diga antes acabaremos, si no le importa a usted claro- la jovencita que había hablado debía ser su hija. Tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro, que parecía negro, sus ojos grises adornados por unas pestañas largas, labios finos y delgados, un cuerpo bien formado, igualito al de su madre solo que más joven. Estaba vestida de forma jovial y deportiva que nunca había visto, excepto en los humanos. Esa idea le desagrado.

-¡No me importa ayudar a nuestra heroína! ¿Qué más necesitas saber?-

-¿Qué sabe de aquel ataque que lanzó SonGoku a Frezzer?-

-Es una esfera de energía vital, el que lo usa pide ayuda a las fuerzas vitales, como la naturaleza, los animales e incluidos las personas, las personas deben levantar los brazos y así absorben su energía.

-Gracias Azao- sonrió dulcemente -Una última cosa. ¿Cómo es que el color de pelo de Goku y más super guerreros cambio?-

-Todos los sayaijines que consigan ser uno con sí mismo pueden obtener esa capacidad, niña. Y así, dan paso a la nueva forma de poder, los super-sayaijines

-Muchas gracias, ¡es usted un encanto!-

-Tu sí lo eres linda-

Sonrió dulcemente y se levanto apuntando los datos en su libreta, Raditz no movió ni un músculo.

-¡Oh dios!- Lindsay grito cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su esposo.

-¿Sucede algo, madre?- dijo la morena, aun escribiendo.

Lindsay no contesto, se lanzó a abrazar a su hombre. Raditz, abrazó con un solo brazo su cintura, dejando el izquierdo libre, nunca había sido fan de las muestras de amor y cariño.

La chica, levanto su vista del cuaderno para observar la escena, con un asentimiento de cabeza, saludo a su "tío" Nappa, gesto que fue devuelto con rudeza. Cuando Lindsay se separo, deposito un casto beso en los labios de Raditz para separarse y situarse al lado derecho de su marido. Observando ambos a su hija.

-¿Tú eres mi hija?-

-Supongo que si tu eres Raditz sí-

-Lo soy- responde con seriedad, con una expresión seria que no dejaba ver algún sentimiento. -¿Cuál es tú nombre?-

-Zaira, pero todos me conocen como Z-

-¿Cuál prefieres?-

-Z es para los que quieren creer que soy diferente e incluso especial, es para quienes de verás creen que he sido una heroína. Zaira para los que solo ven a una cría que no tiene idea de nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor, también por cariño claro. ¿Tú, a cuál de las dos ves?-

-Veo a las dos- responde firme -Has salvado la sangre de los sayaijines, pero no tienes ni idea de nada, eres una niña-

Zaira permaneció firme -Y una cobarde-

-Yo te quitaré eso, te entrenarás todos los días conmigo- Gruñó -¿Has entendido?-

-Sí, padre-

-Bien, ahora vayámosnos a casa, quiero largarme de aquí.

-Bien, cariño, cuando termines, regresa a casa-

Zaira asiente. Para luego irse con Nappa a la ala Oeste, Raditz observa como parte de aquella gran sala, no dice nada, sigue neutro y serio.

-Has quedado impresionado, ¿verdad?- pregunta Lindsay soltándose el cabello, ya que sabe que a su marido le gusta así.

-Sí, no me esperaba que fuera tan fuerte, así a principio, sincera y directa, pero sentía su miedo.

-Tiene miedo, no se como ha conseguido superar esos obstáculos y como ha conseguido las bolas mágicas-

-Yo sí, ella es demasiado dulce, educada y buena. Tiene un aspecto humano y se le arrancó la cola en la máquina, ningún Namekiano sospecho de ella y la ayudaron sin dudar-

-Ya veo-

Raditz era un hombre serio, no expresó palabras de amor ni mucho menos de alivio, ni agradecimiento.

-Ella me servirá para mi propósito, matar a Kakarotto.

-¿Crees de verdad que matará a su tío? Tu padre le ha hablado de vosotros-

-¿Mi padre también está aquí?- pregunta, esta vez si se detecta algo de asombro en su voz.

-Sí, los resucito a todos, ahora mismo debe estar con él, Bardock la cuida como si fuera su hija.

-Ese es el problema, la mima demasiado.

-¡Tranquilo! Con tu llegada, Zai se hará más fuerte y conseguirás tu propósito. Nappa quiere vengarse de Vegeta y de Kakarotto. Así que con ayuda de la inocencia de Zai, todo saldrá bien, solo se paciente, ¿sí?-

Raditz asiente, ahora mismo solo tiene en mente vengarse, vengarse de quien lo mato, entre Piccolo y su propio hermano, Kakarotto, el odio y furia crece, pero... la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poder Sobre La Energía**

_"Sí quieres ser más poderoso debes aprender a dominar el super-sayaijin 5"_

Nappa y Raditz se encontraban comiendo, mirando aquel enorme plato de comida, el parecido a Goku aparte de lo físico era el amor por la comida.

-¿Quieres comer más?- pregunto Lindsay acariciando uno de los brazos de su esposo.

-Sí-

-Bien, tengo otro plato más para ti- le sonrió, dirigiéndose a la cocina con su contoneo de caderas, Nappa no pudo evitar llevar la vista a ese cuerpo tan estructural y bien formado de Lindsay, ganándose una mirada de odio de Raditz.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirar a **mi** mujer?-

-Disculpa, pero ella es hermosa igual que tu hija-

Frunció el ceño, le molestaban esas palabras su hija era algo prohibido al igual que su mujer, podría decir que ellas eran suyas. No quería a ningún desgraciado cerca de ella.

-Quiero saber más sobre lo que Zaira ha echo.

-No sé que progresos ha echo, Bardock ama a tu hija, no le quita ojo de encima y la ha ayudado en todo, cuando Bardock despertó, me aparto de sus experimentos y ella se separo de mí sin ninguna explicación-

Raditz simplemente niega con la cabeza. Su padre seguro que le ha comido la cabeza con el cuento de que Kakarotto es mejor que él y se aleje de Nappa. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su mujer le había dado otro plato de comida y se había sentado dejando un espacio en la mesa libre.

-¿Cariño?- Lindsay pasa la mano por delante de su esposo para hacerle reaccionar. Raditz pestañea con rapidez mientras revisa a su mujer con un semblante preocupado.

-Solo pensaba- le aclaró para que no se asustara. Lindsay suspiro relajada. La había asustado, por un momento pensó que le pasaba algo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Lindsay sonrió sin venir a cuento, Raditz la observó mientras Nappa revisaba la hora.

-Las cuatro menos tres- responde Nappa con una ligera sonrisa curveada. -Llegará en dos minutos-

Raditz alza una ceja, no entiende de que hablan, Lindsay ve su cara de confusión y le sonríe tiernamente. -La niña llega en dos minutos- aclara sonriendo.

Las puertas se abren, su hija, Zaira, entra en la casa, con lentitud. Deja un cuaderno sobre la mesa. Y lo abrió por una página comenzando a anotar palabras que Raditz no alcanzó a leer lo que ponía pues tenía gran velocidad al escribir.

-Cariño- Lindsay habla ultimando el silencio -¿No comes?-

Levanta la vista. -No sé, no tengo mucha hambre- le contesta firme.

-Zaira- la voz de Raditz la despierta.

-¿Padre?- pregunta en forma de respuesta.

-Quiero saber que investigas, por que preguntas a la gente en esa especie de curandería, quiero saber los progresos del Planeta Vegeta-

-Es algo largo... ¿quieres escucharla?-

Raditz asiente.

-Bien, el Planeta Vegeta lleva activo tres años, la gente me ha ido contando como Frezzer eliminó el planeta, como los pocos que sobrevivieron lo hicieron, los traidores, la tecnología de este planeta, lo anticuado que se ha quedado, los principales enemigos de nuestro planeta Goku y Vegeta. Tras estás observaciones, investigue la Tierra, modernicé el planeta casi idéntico a la Tierra solo que con más energía natural de las fuerzas de la Tierra, en cierta forma esa es mi energía, bueno, lo que estudio es simplemente la energía de esos super-sayajines que tanto odiáis, trato de hacer vuestra venganza la mejor. He experimentado con tu cuerpo tanto que tu energía que puedes alcanzar el nivel de esos patéticos héroes, a pesar de que Goku sea mi tío, apoyo tu decisión, traicionaron nuestra raza. Por eso, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Aunque lo extrañó es lo de Vegeta...-

Nappa aprieta fuertemente el mantel, causando que Zaira, le acaricie la mano -Yo te ayudaré a vengarte, sabes que tengo cara de niña buena y eso nos ayudará- tras las palabras de la chica suaviza el agarre, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Según lo que la gente me dice, he sacado en claro unas conclusiones diferentes, Vegeta no nos ha traicionado, solo busca poder establecer la inmortalidad en él para proclamar nuestra estirpe eterna, aunque Nappa no está de acuerdo, lo asesino cruelmente cuando necesitaba su ayuda, un traidor a nuestra conquista. Mamá me ha contado la historia de como Goku y Piccolo se aliaron para matarte. He investigado mucho sobre ellos, ahora mismo se hayan en un periodo de tiempo de paz. Sus respectivas familias son mortales y mestizos de mortales y sayaijines, pero con energía. El punto débil de Vegeta es Bra Brief, su hija menor. El de Goku sus hijos, sus amigos y su mujer. Goku es fácil de manejar que Vegeta. Por eso creo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.

-Venganza... ¿qué tienes planeado?-

-No tengo gran cosa, aun no sé cual es tu objetivo, cuando lo sepa te diré que haremos- dice Zaira abriendo más sus ojos grises.

-Quiero destruir a Goku y Nappa a Vegeta, quiero conquistar mundos, ser la especie suprema.

Zaira sonríe con superficialidad. -Sus deseos son órdenes, primero me entrenarás durante un mes, cuando yo parta, estaré dos meses allí en la Tierra, ganándome el cariño de cada uno de ellos, luego cuando lo tenga, absorberé la energía de la Tierra, quedando tan solo una poca para que flote en el espacio y no estalle, cuando os avise vendréis todos los súper guerreros, atacaréis y venceréis a Vegeta y Goku, yo seré vuestra reserva si no aguantáis en pie. Si por algún casual pueden vencer, yo me encargaré de robarles la energía.

Raditz sonrió perspicaz. -Es un buen plan, pero. ¿Por qué dices que absorberás su energía? ¿Cómo explicas el aumento de energía que has echo en mí?

-Que hablador- susurra Lindsay con una sonrisa a Nappa, que se la devuelve con superficialidad.

-Puedo absorber la energía de los seres vivos. Es un... don. Llámalo como quieras. Y lo del aumento, e juntado varios ADN para que tu cuerpo se ajuste al estilo del combate, había un monstruo, una criatura "perfecta" llamada Célula, con trozos de ADN de cada uno de los monstruos más temerarios, e echo compuestos de energía y he echo que tu piel los absorba. Es simple, más veloz, más fuerte, más preparado, más capacitado. Solo debo enseñarte a usarlo.

Raditz sonríe de medio lado. La información que ella le ha dado su hija, de verás esta empezando a sentir orgullo a tener a una hija prodigio, con el poder de absorber energía vital. Le gustaba la idea que había tenido.

-Una cosa más- dijo seriamente -Dado a que yo he salvado el planeta Vegeta, he sido nombrada princesa y mis progenitores reyes, el rey de antes, ha sido destitulado por la traición y la baja estima que le dio al planeta- responde Zaira.

Raditz no puede recibir más buenas noticias, alegre por todo salta de su lugar para irse a su habitación. Zaira muerde un pedazo de pan para comenzar a apuntar resultados mientras Nappa y su madre la observan con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Tu padre está orgulloso de ti- dice Lindsay.

-¡Se le nota en la cara! Solo le faltaba babear.

-No es un hombre muy... em... expresivo- dice Zaira simplemente para desviar la cabeza, la ponían nerviosa con esas miradas curiosas y llenas de ganas de meterse con ella. Suspira.

-Creo que me voy a ir de aquí- dijo mirándolos de reojo.

-¡No te vayas! No te molestamos- exclama su madre picándola.

-Calla, calla. ¡No me gusta que me hagáis rabiar! Prefiero irme a mi cuarto.

-En el fondo estás encantada con los progresos de tu padre y tu- dice Lindsay sonriendo.

-Mamá-

-¿Qué?-

-Cállate-

Se va de allí dando un suave portazo, para no hacer temblar todo, Nappa ríe -Son como gotas de agua.

-Ya te digo, espero que Raditz la trate bien en el entrenamiento, no está acostumbrada a pelear.

-La sala anual, servirá de trabajo suficiente al final, créeme tu hija será más fuerte que nadie-

Lindsay sonrió revisando el camino por el que su hija se había ido -Eso espero, aunque más orgullosa no puedo estar de ella.

-Me gustaría ser su verdadero tío- añade con una mueca para volver a comer como un león aquella gran cantidad de comida.

* * *

**¡Dejen reviews o no actualizo!**


End file.
